classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Templates/General wiki templates
Category helpers * Use to easily categorize US servers. (timezone = Eastern, Central, Pacific, etc....) (server = article name minus Server:, helps alphabetize categories) * Use to easily categorize EU servers. (language = English, French, German, etc....) (server = article name minus Server:, helps alphabetize categories) * Use to easily categorize guilds. * Use at the top of category pages that shouldn't be used to tell people what category they should be using. * Use at the bottom of very large (nearly or over 200 articles) categories: * Note that is no longer required as of the MediaWiki 1.7 upgrade. You can now use regular #redirect Category:destination category redirects. Old/deprecated categories should never be redirected per the category policy. Clear below break before starting * You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box. * You can also use or to clear only left or right floats Columns To easily put content in columns, use , / / / / / , and . ; For example First column Second Third ; Yields First column Second Third Disambiguation * Use , if a page has a chance of being confused with a page of a similar name but different content, a disambiguation page may be in order. See that page for more info on creating one and linking to it. * However, sometimes a disabiguation page is not appropriate, but a short note at the top may still be necessary. can be useful for this situation. Example, Example/Begin, Example/End can be used for very small examples, but often you will want to pull in substantial pieces of other pages or templates, in which case you can use LOTS of text, probably multiline : LOTS of text, probably multiline External links ;General The following are optional: icon=, type=, desc=, bydate= * * ;IMDB Leaving out ID will do a search (leaving out name or title will search on or use page name). All parameters are technically optional. * * ;WikiMedia * — link to Wiktionary. ** → * — link to Wikipedia. ** → * — link to Wikiquote. ** → Non-inline versions: * — link to Wikipedia ** ↓ Icons ;Fixed-size, small, inline icons : : → : → : → : → ;Line preceding icons Note that all these icons appear to the left of the text left edge. Use them only in indented sections (e.g. after a ":"). : ← : ← : ← : ← Line spacing * adds a moderate space between two paragraphs, or between items in a bullet list. The spacing is about 75% of a regular line height. Key-presses The template gives a nice 3D-looking keyboard key example. Example: : produces To illustrate keystroke combinations, just use extra parameters: : produces : produces Other examples: : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces Mobile-friendly * / (before and after) around content as a mobile-friendly box (no visible borders) to allow content to flow depending on window size. Page actions * can be used to create a link for editing a page, e.g. creates . * creates a link that purges the cache of a page, i.e. forces a reload of all pulled-in templates. Sensible texts would be e.g. , , . Smileys Image:Smiley.gif|' ' Image:Frowney.gif|' ' Image:Grin.png|' ' Image:Tonguesmiley.gif|' ' Image:Emot-awesome.gif|' ' Image:Emot-argh.gif|' ' Image:Emot-neckbeard.gif|' ' Image:Emot-psyduck.gif|' ' Image:Sparta.gif|' ' Tables of Contents Though discouraged (see WoWWiki:Manual of Style), you can float the table of contents of a page to the right with . Tabs :These template were mostly for the monobook-like skin, so may not be useful now. Template links Make example template code for templates with a link to them: *Wikitext: Simple template (i.e. ) *Output: Simple template (i.e. ) Make example template code for templates (un-italicized parameters) with a link to them: *Wikitext: Simple template with 1 parameter (i.e. ) *Output: Simple template with 1 parameter (i.e. ) See also Add references to other articles using . For example, to add two references to a page, use : For consistency, it's recommended that you add a section at the bottom titled "See also"